A clutch is a mechanical device that engages and disengages the power transmission, especially from the driving shaft to the driven shaft. Clutches are used whenever the transmission of power or motion must be controlled either in amount or over time. Clutches control transmission of engine power to the wheels. In an oil-flooded single-plate or multi-plate clutch in a torque transfer device such as a converter, a dual clutch, a starting clutch, a manual shifter, or power shifting clutch, having a piston to engage the clutch and a damper, the piston of the clutch may, at the same time, also be designed as part of the damper, and where the piston, together with a housing of the torque transfer device, forms a closed pressure chamber when the clutch is engaged. Single-plate clutches of this type are used in some converter constructions so as to use the piston of the torque converter lockup clutch simultaneously in particular as a retainer damper to save a lot of space.
Unfortunately, during an engagement of the lockup clutch of this type, a slippage occurs between the piston and the housing, because of the differences in speed of rotation existing at this time, which are not reduced until operation is free of slip. These rotational speed differences result in hydraulic fluid pressures. This causes flows to develop in the converter to equalize the pressure. To this end, in single-plate clutches having a piston designed as a retainer bowl, the flow must stream around the retainer bowl. Avoidance of this pressure difference or compensatory flow is possible only with difficulty.
It therefore is an object of the present disclosure to provide an oil-flooded single-plate or multi-plate clutch of the above type having improved adjustability and to avoid the problems of differences in hydraulic fluid pressure. This object is fulfilled according to the disclosure by an oil-flooded single-plate or multi-plate clutch having the features above and below described. These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present disclosure will become readily apparent upon a review of the following detailed description of the disclosure, in view of the drawings and appended claims.